


A Routine Report

by WotanAnubis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which General Hux has to deal with the fallout of Kylo Ren's actions. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Routine Report

**Author's Note:**

> After finally seeing The Force Awakens yesterday, this little scene popped into my head. So I figured I might as well write it down.

General Hux tried not to look too dismayed when Captain Phasma stepped into his office. She was a good officer and he wished he had more like her. It was simply that, lately, Captain Phasma tended to be the bearer of bad news.

"Sir," Captain Phasma began. "I regret to inform you..."

General Hux held up a hand. "Please, allow me to guess first. Someone disobeyed orders?"

"No, sir."

"Someone failed to carry out their task because of gross incompetence?"

"No, sir."

"Someone failed to carry out their task through no real fault of their own?"

"No, sir."

"Someone broke something important of his?"

"No, sir."

"Someone brought him some news he didn't like?"

"No, sir."

General Hux sighed. "Oh, very well. What was it this time?"

"Sir. The power to Kylo Ren's quarters was briefly shut off for routine maintenance. Three stormtroopers died."

The expression on General Hux' face didn't change, but only through a lot of effort on his part. What had he done to deserve this? Why was this nonsense allowed? The Empire - and now the First Order - was the only source of discipline and order in the entire galaxy. And yet they had to suffer the frequent temper tantrums of a petulant child. So he was powerful in the Force, very well. That merely made him a useful tool, not someone whose every puerile whim ought to be catered to.

General Hux had tried to point this out to Supreme Leader Snoke as boldly as he dared, but to no avail. So now he had put up with reports like this every day.

"I assume you've found suitable replacements for today's losses?" General Hux asked.

"Of course, sir," Captain Phasma said, deciding not to mention to the General that she had to drag one of the replacements from the dregs of Sanitation.

"Very well. Thank you, Captain. You may go."

"Sir. I'm afraid there was something else, sir."

"Yes?" General Hux said icily.

"As a result of today's incident, the troops have started demanding hazard pay for anyone stationed within three decks of Kylo Ren."

General Hux gripped the armrests of his chair hard. "I see. I assume you have executed the ringleader of this little worker's movement?"

"Of course, sir," said Captain Phasma, sounding a little hurt.

"Good. And their supporters? You have rid us of them as well, I trust?"

There was a moment's hesitation. It wasn't long, a mere fraction of a second, but it was there.

"Sir, I regret to inform you that I considered it inadvisable to execute every trooper under my command."

"Ah."

General Hux fell silent. The lower ranks could not be allowed to dictate anything to the higher ranks. It went completely against the very concept of the chain of command. On the other hand, as Captain Phasma well knew (and Kylo Ren so very clearly didn't), the current situation did not lend itself very well to the mass execution of their own forces.

"Captain Phasma, it occurs to me that Kylo Ren is a person of great importance to our cause and that his loss would be an unacceptable blow."

"Yes, sir."

"I have therefore decided to pull extra funds from our budget for added security measures for every two decks surrounding Kylo Ren."

"Every two decks, sir?"

"It will suffice, Captain Phasma," said General Hux.

"Sir."

"Dismissed."

Captain Phasma turned around and marched away. General Hux returned to his work, but found it difficult to focus. Every day - every single day - he had to clean up after another one of Kylo Ren's little outbursts. It was enough to make him despair.

But someone had to have a some common sense. If Supreme Leader Snoke was content to let Kylo Ren have his childish fits then it was up to him, General Nux, to be the voice of reason.


End file.
